1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to wireless networks. In particular, the invention relates to establishing a communication channel in a wireless network.
2. Background of the Invention
Wireless local loop technology is becoming an increasingly popular technology for providing communication service such as telephony, data services and television programming. A fixed wireless loop network includes a plurality of base stations. Each base station is in wireless communication with a plurality of remote units which are typically located at the premises of an end user where they are connected to the premises equipment such as telephones, computers and faxes. The premises equipment receives communication services over a wireless link between the base station and the remote unit.
During a call on a fixed wireless loop network, the base station and remote unit set up the call on one or more control channels. The actual call takes place on one of several communication channels. Because multiple communication channels are available for execution of the call, the communication channel on which a call is actually executed must be selected before the call is executed. Any call control data which needs to be exchanged between the base station and the remote unit after execution of the call begins can be transmitted on the established communication channel.
A variety of external factors can affect the quality of the communication that can be achieved over each of the communication channels. These factors can have a different effect on different communication channels and can change with time. Accordingly, the best channels for execution of a call can change with time. Hence, there is a need for a method of selecting a communication channel which accounts for the quality of connection that can be achieved over the communication channels.